Wutschen und Schnipsen
by Mathematica97
Summary: Nach dem Krieg machen sich ROn und Hermine auf die Suche nach Hermines Eltern. Aber Ron liegt eine Frage auf dem Herzen... Oneshot!


Wutschen und Schnipsen

„Das müsste es sein." Ron Weasley ließ den Stadtplan in seiner Hand sinken und sah seine Freundin Hermine Granger an. Sie starrte jedoch unbewegt auf die Tür des kleinen Hauses am Rande von Melbourne. „Hermine?" Sie schreckte aus ihrer Trance auf. „Ja. Ja, ich glaube, das ist es." Sie ging näher an das Häuschen, um das Klingelschild zu lesen. Dort stand 'Wilkins'. „Wir sind da.", flüsterte sie. Ron ließ seinen Blick über das Haus schweifen. Auf der kleinen Veranda, zu der ein paar Stufen hochführten, stand eine Holzbank. Die Wände des Hauses waren in einem fröhlichen hellgelb gestrichen und vor den Fenstern hingen weiß-rot karierte Vorhänge. Neben der grünen Tür befand sich das weiße Schild mit der blauen Schrift und darunter war die Klingel. Hermine stand reglos vor der Tür. Nach einem kurzen Blick zu ihr drückte Ron auf die Klingel, bevor er seine Finger mit Hermines verschränkte. Sie drückte seine Hand, dankbar für seine Unterstützung. Es hatte lange gedauert, Wendell und Monica Wilkins zu finden, Australien war ein großes Land – genau das war ja der Gedanke dahinter gewesen. Aber jetzt waren sie endlich hier. Und warteten vergeblich, denn niemand öffnete die Tür. Hermine richtete unauffällig ihren Zauberstab auf die Tür und flüsterte: „Homenum revelio! Sie sind nicht da." Ron ließ sich mit einem Seufzen auf der Bank nieder und zog Hermine mit sich. „Dann werden wir wohl auf sie warten." Hermine setzte sich zögerlich auf die Kante der Bank. „Und was ist, wenn sie es unhöflich finden, dass es sich zwei Unbekannte auf ihrer Bank bequem machen, weil wir unbefugt in ihr Grundstück eingedrungen sind?" „Dann sagen wir, dass wir unbedingt mit ihnen sprechen müssen und dass es uns leid tut, dass wir ihre Privatsphäre verletzt haben, aber dass wir auf sie warten wollten, nachdem wir sie so lange gesucht haben." „Na gut." Hermine rutschte näher zu Ron heran und legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter. Sie warteten lange. Schließlich schlief sie an seiner Schulter ein.

Es war bereits dunkel, als zwei Gestalten Hand in Hand auf das Haus zukamen. Ron richtete sich vorsichtig auf, um Hermine nicht zu wecken. Her hatte ihre Eltern noch nie gesehen. Mr Granger hatte schütteres, blondes Haar, während das dunkle, von ersten grauen Strähnen durchzogene Haar von Mrs Granger noch immer voll war. Als sie näher kamen, musterten sie die beiden Teenager auf ihrer Veranda misstrauisch. „Wer sind Sie?", fragte Mr Granger. Aber er sprach leise, um Hermine nicht zu wecken. Ron stupste sie an, denn sie musste ja den Zauber ausführen, auch wenn er es ihr gerne ersparen würde, ihre Eltern zu sehen, die sie nicht erkannten. Sie regte sich leise, war dann aber sofort hellwach. Ron wusste, dass sie keinen Ton herausbringen würde, deshalb räusperte er sich. „Mein Name ist Ronald Weasley und das ist Hermine Granger. Unser unbefugtes Eindringen tut uns leid, aber wir müssen unbedingt mit Ihnen sprechen. Es ist sehr wichtig." „Nun, dann … sprechen Sie!", sagte Mrs Granger unsicher. Hermine zog ihren Zauberstab – es war ja dunkel, die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie jemand sah, war extrem gering – und richtete ihn auf ihre Eltern, die instinktiv zurückwichen. „Admonitio!", flüsterte sie. (Author's note: Das ist nicht der Gegenzauber für Obliviate, der wird nie angegeben, deswegen habe ich das lateinische Wort für Erinnerung genommen!) Mr und Mrs Granger erstarrten für einen Moment und Ron konnte sich denken, wie es für sie war, als alle Erinnerungen auf sie einstürmten. „Hermine!", rief Mrs Granger uns schloss ihre Tochter in die Arme. Mr Granger blinzelte heftig, um die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Während der Begrüßung stand Ron lächelnd an der Seite. Hermine war glücklich. Und das war gut.

Schließlich luden Mr und Mrs Granger die beiden in ihr Haus ein. Mrs Granger kündigte an, sie werde Kaffee machen und Hermine folgte ihr in die kleine Küche, während Ron und Mr Granger in unbehaglicher Stille im Wohnzimmer saßen. Doch diese eine Frage brannte Ron schon seit langem unter den Nägeln, deshalb stieß er sie hervor. „Ich kann mir denken, dass das etwas plötzlich kommt, aber ich muss Sie etwas fragen. Oder eher um etwas bitten." Mr Granger zog irritiert die Augenbrauen hoch. „Nun, dann... Ich werde tun, was in meiner Macht steht." „Ich bitte Sie um Ihre Erlaubnis, um die Hand Ihrer Tochter anzuhalten." Mr Granger sagte erst mal gar nichts. „Oh. Ähm. Liebst du sie?" „Von ganzem Herzen. Und ich bin überzeugt, dass sich das nie ändern wird." „Ähm. Okay. Denke ich. Aber akzeptiere ihre Entscheidung, wie auch immer sie ausfallen wird!" „Das werde ich, Sir. Und vielen Dank!" Mr Granger lächelte schwach. „Ich kenne dich zwar kaum, Ron Weasley, aber sie kennt dich, und ich weiß, dass sie die Entscheidung fällen wird, die für sie die richtige ist." In diesem Moment betrat Mrs Granger das Wohnzimmer, ein Tablett mit Tassen in der Hand. Hermine war direkt hinter ihr. Ron tastete nach dem kleinen Kästchen, das er schon seit Ewigkeiten in seiner Hosentasche mit sich herumtrug. Es war der Ring, den Arthur damals Molly gegeben hatte, aber Ron hatte etwas daran verändern lassen. Harry hatte ihn mit einem wissenden Grinsen im Gesicht zum Juwelier begleitet. Ron atmete tief durch. Er hatte diesen Moment herbeigesehnt, aber jetzt hatte er Angst. Aber sein Gryffindor-Mut war stärker. Er schluckte und kniete dann zwischen dem Sofa und dem Kaffeetisch nieder, direkt vor Hermine, die gerade Kaffee in eine Tasse goss. „Hermine?" „Hm?" Sie wandte den Blick von dem Kaffee ab und erstarrte. Der Kaffee floss über die Ränder der Tasse und auf den Teppich, aber das merkte sie gar nicht. Sie starrte wie gebannt auf den Ring in Rons Hand. „Hermine. Ich weiß, ich werde dir nicht die Welt schenken können, aber ich werde es jeden Tag aufs neue versuchen, denn du bist die Liebe meines Lebens. Würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen, meine Frau zu werden?" Sie ließ die Tasse fallen und schlug die Hand vor den Mund. „Oh, Merlin! Ja! Himmel, Ron! Ja!" Sie warf sich in seine Arme und er hielt sie fest, als er rückwärts in das Sofa krachte. Halb auf dem Boden liegend streifte er ihr den Ring über. Dann warf er einen kurzen Blick zu ihren Eltern. Beide lächelten.

Nachdem Hermine sich bei ihrer Mutter für den ruinierten Teppich entschuldigt hatte („Macht nichts, Hermine, wir werden ohnehin wieder nach London ziehen."), war einstimmig beschlossen worden, dass es längst Schlafenszeit war. Ron und Hermine hatten das Gästezimmer bekommen, in dem zwei getrennte Betten standen. Jedoch lagen sie zusammen in dem an der Wand. Hermine bewunderte ihren Ring im Licht des Mondes, während sie in Rons Armen lag. „Sieh ihn dir genauer an!", flüsterte er. Sie schenkte ihm erst einen verwirrten Blick, dann angelte sie ihren Zauberstab vom Nachttisch und flüsterte „Lumos." Als sie auch im Zauberstablicht nichts erkannte, streifte sie ihn ab und betrachtete ihn von allen Seiten, bis sie die Gravur im Inneren fand. Dann wandte sie sich mit einem Lächeln an ihren Verlobten. „Wutschen und Schnipsen?" Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln. „Ich liebe dich." „Ich dich auch."


End file.
